bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi Hikitsuchi
Harumi Hikitsuchi is the Captain of the 8th Division and the Commanding Officer of Gotei 13's Torture and Interrogating Force. Her parents were killed by Hollows when she was young, back when her family liven in the Rukongai. After that, she dedicated her life to protect victims from these attacks. Appearance A highly attractive young woman, Harumi has long, black hair which she ties back loosely, leaving some hair to cover her face. She wears the standard Captain outfit, which she ties with a red sash. Her eyes are brown and she has painted lips with apple red lipstick. She is also pale. When she has free time, Harumi wears a deep red kimono which she ties with a pink obi. Personality Harumi is a gentle and caring woman. She is compassionate, and seems to truly care for her comrades. As the Commanding Officer of the Torture and Interrogating Force, Harumi has a darker side, having no mercy and not caring about friendships and fair speeches. He has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. His interrogation skills rely mostly on his ability to torture the mind. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. Her hobbies are walks, taking care of the papers, gardening, collecting insects and registering her own small studies about them. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Harumi has revealed herself as one of the best swordmanship users in Soul Society. She was able to hold herself in battle with an Espada and his Fracción with ease. She double-wields her sword and is very fast and powerful with it. This is her main fighting style. *'Master Projectiles User:' She is also very good using projectiles, since her Shikai turns her sword into them. She has great aim, probably the best in Soul Society, after Ayame Ishida. Kidō Expert: Even though it is not her main type of melee combat, Harumi can use spells as a resource. She has experience and has potencial for the Demon Arts. She was seen using level 77 Binding spell with incantation and a level 31 Destructive spell without incantation. Great Spiritual Power: 'As a Gotei 13 Captain, Harumi has demonstrated having big amounts of spiritual pressure. '''Shunpo Master: '''Harumi is a very fast user of Shunpo, as well as having natural speed. *'Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting):' Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō' (隠密歩法 四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San): As shown during a fight against an Espada, she can teleport very fast, reappearing and surprising the enemy. Enhanced Speed: '''Not only Harumi is able to use Shunpo very effectively, she is also naturally talented in fast movements and actions. When she was young, she won several races with friends, being gifted in high jumps, as showed when Harumi jumped to the roofs. Zanpakutō '''Mayu (繭, Cocoon): It's a katana, with light pink handle, red sheath and a butterfly wing-shaped tsuba. *'Shikai: '''Her Zanpakutō is triggered by the command '"Fly away"' (飛び去る, ''Tobi saru). :''Shikai's Special Ability: ''Harumi puts her left hand on top of the sword and presses it down. The sword glows pink for a very brief second and then separates into several pink butterflies, with the handle remaining, resembling Senbonzakura's Shikai. She sheaths the handle and controls the butterflies by hand movements. :*'Unique Barrier Spells:' By doing different hand seals, Harumi can command her butterflies to creat shapes. Each butterfly turns into the vertex of a shape, which then closes as a barrier, and anything trapped inside is hit by thousands of invisible blades. It is similar to the Binding spell 73 in terms of appearance. :*'Projectile Usage: '''She also uses the butterflies as cutting projectiles. :*'Strategic Usage:' Harumi was clever and used them as decoys to attack the enemy from behind. * '''Bankai:' Saikō no Henshin '(最高の変身, ''Supreme Metamorphosis): Her Shikai is rather unique. Unlike other Shinigami, her Bankai works as sort of her ultimate Shikai technique. It can only be achieved after she releases Shikai. :Bankai's Special Ability: 'Her butterflies respond after a quick movement of hand signs. Eight butterflies make the shape of a cube, which start creating a solid metal cage structure with a floor made out of mechanical gears. Inside, the enemy is trapped by the limbs with a strong chain and Harumi appears in front of him/her. By using different hand signs, she can activate different torture methods. :*'Hitotsu: Kusari''' (ひとつ''' · 鎖, First: Chain): The enemy's trapped by four chains that lock its limbs and start crushing its hole body. :*'Futatsu: Keiken Tamaishi '(二つ · 敬虔玉石, Second: Godly Boulder): The bust (showed above) falls on the structure and vibrates it, creating intense pain to the enemy. :*'''Mittsu: Kawanonagare no Sen (三つ''' · '川の流れの栓, ''Third: River Stream Stopper): Harumi makes a sequence of several hand signs and then puts the palm of her hand on the enemy's forehead. After that, a seal appears on the opponent's forehead and, unwillingly, the enemy starts revealing its darkest secrets. This was only used against very dangerous criminals.